Je crois bien que j'ai un problème
by Moonfree
Summary: Duo a un problème. Du moins le croitil. A force de réfléchir et de chercher, va t'il trouvé quel est son problème? Saura t'il le résoudre? Dans le fond estce un problème? Pour le savoir, va falloir aller au bout de ce OneShot.


**Disclaimer;**  
Est il besoin de préciser que je ne suis pas la détentrice de tout les droits ayant traits au monde Gundam? Y'en a t'il encore qui douterait de leur véritable propriétaire malgré le souhait de nombres d'auteurs de les retrouver au fond des chaussettes au pied du sapin un jour de nowel?

**Postulat de départ;**  
Un G-boys qui fait le point et part pour une longue introspection en lui même et qui décide d'en tirer une morale ou du moins leçon, ca donne quoi selon vous? Selon moi, ca donne ce mini petit OS nocturne écrit sous influence de musique celtique. (minuit passé fait il encore partie de la nuit? vaste questions n'est ce pas?)

**Clefs de décodage de ce OS,**  
POV Duo.  
Mode questionnement existentiel (ou presque) ou comment solutionner un problème qui dérange.

**Note de l'auteur(e);  
**Cet Os n'est sans doute pas le plus long que j'ai écrit et même si ce n'est pas mon préféré, le fait qu'ilse soit invitédurant une insomnie et qu'il m'ait supplié de lui donner forme a eu raison de ma volonté. Mais je décline toute responsabilité j'vous préviens. Sur ce je souhaite une bonne lecture a ceux qui auraient le courage d'aller plus loin.

* * *

**Ce matin … , je crois bien que j'ai un problème.**

Ce matin, comme tout les matins, je me suis réveillé.

Puis j'ai ouvert les yeux. Avant de les refermer.

Pour finalement les ouvrir réellement. Sur ce jour nouveau.

Baladant mon regard sur la chambre, j'ai constaté.

Qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Que tu étais déjà parti.

Puis, j'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment.

J'ai ressenti comme un tiraillement.

Dans mes pensées. Dans mon cœur.

Et je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème.

_**&&&**_

Ce matin, j'ai vu un ciel gris.

Un ciel de pluie. Un ciel souris.

Qui ne m'a pas donné envie de sourire.

Pas comme d'habitude. Pas aujourd'hui.

Parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

Parce que parfois tout n'est pas que paradis.

Même si on se réfugie dans le sien.

Quelque fois cela marche moins bien.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manque à mon paradis.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème.

_**&&&**_

Ce matin, j'ai déjeuné.

D'un grand bol de café au lait. Sans le déguster.

Et de petits pains au lait. Que je n'ai pas savourés.

Avant d'allumer la télé. Puis de la quitter.

Parce qu'elle ne me montrait qu'atrocités.

Et désespoir qui faisait succomber l'espoir.

Du jour ou la paix pourrait s'entr'apercevoir.

Du jour ou la vie aurait délaissé le noir ;

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne veux plus de ce noir que j'aime tant.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème.

**_&&&_**

Ce matin, j'ai eu envie.

De tout changer. De tout chambouler.

Pour ensuite tout mieux ranger.

Ma vie. Mes projets. Mes idées.

Tout reconstruire. Tout rebâtir.

Sur de nouvelles bases. Plus résistant aux nouvelles vagues.

Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas su.

Parce que quelque chose instinctivement m'a retenu.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi au moment de sauter le pas j'ai hésité.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème.

**_&&&_**

Ce matin, je me suis mis à penser.

A ce que j'étais. A ce que j'apportais.

Au groupe. Au monde. A toi.

Toi que j'ai réussi a faire sourire.

A faire sortir de ses gonds plus d'une fois aussi.

J'ai même réussi à te faire composer une chanson.

Ou plutôt juste le refrain. Qui sans cesse revient.

Composé de quelques mots. Des mots utilisés que pour moi.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi personne d'autre n'a été appelé « baka » par toi.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème.

**_&&&_**

Ce matin, j'ai réagi différemment.

A ce que tu sois parti seul en mission.

A ce que tu n'en ai rien dit a personne.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi cela me gênait.

Maintenant. Plus que jamais.

Et j'ai réalisé. Que j'avais peur.

De toi. De ce que tu allais faire.

Pour toi. De ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur comme cela.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème.

**_&&&_**

Ce matin, j'ai décidé d'espérer.

Que demain peut être serait la paix.

Que demain peut être prendrait fin cette guerre.

J'ai tellement espéré que j'en suis désespéré.

De ne pas savoir. D'être incertain.

De ce que je serais après. De ce que je deviendrais.

Le destin ne m'est pas connu.

Demain est un trop grand incertain.

Je ne conçois pas que la paix puisse autant me désespérer.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème.

**_&&&_**

Ce matin, j'ai ressenti des tas de choses.

Qui étaient déjà là. En moi.

Mais auxquelles je n'avais pas prêté attention.

Par manque de temps. Par manque de courage.

J'ai ressenti des sentiments nouveaux.

Plus forts. Beaucoup plus beaux.

Que tout ceux aperçus auparavant.

Que tout ceux ressenti il y a bien longtemps.

Je ne sais pas dire pourquoi ces sentiments sont si troublants.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème

**_&&&_**

Ce matin, je me suis souvenu.

Des rêves que je faisais.

Depuis quelques temps. Depuis un certain temps.

Je me suis rendu compte de l'ange de mes songes.

Celui qui me délivrait dans mes cauchemars.

Celui qui faisait fuir mes peines.

J'ai vu que cet ange avait un visage.

Mais aussi qu'il le cachait.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pas pourquoi cela m'agace tellement.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème

**_&&&_**

Ce matin, j'ai plongé.

Dans mes souvenirs. De nos premières rencontres.

Celles avec chacun d'entre vous.

Puis celle rassemblant chacun d'entre nous.

Je me suis souvenu de nos débuts difficiles.

A se comprendre. A s'entendre.

Puis les souvenirs de nos premières engueulades.

A fait place a nos premiers rires. A ton premier sourire.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela me rend nostalgique.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème.

**_&&&_**

Ce matin, j'ai réalisé.

Que je pouvais parfois perdre contenance.

Que je pouvais parfois ne plus faire la part des choses.

Quand tu étais là. Quand tu étais prêt de moi.

Prés ou éloigné de moi.

Il y a des fois où je ne sais plus agir.

Pas plus que je n'arrives a réfléchir.

Je ne sais pas le pourquoi de cela.

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème.

**_&&&_**

Ce matin, j'ai enfin compris.

Que j'avais un problème.

Mais que ce n'était pas un problème.

Parce que ce n'est pas le même problème.

Que ceux auxquels j'avais été confronté.

Que ceux qui avaient envahis mon passé.

Que ceux qui avaient rendus difficile ma vie.

Et je sais que tout cela est à cause de toi Heero.

Ce matin, je crois bien que je n'ai plus de problème ;

Je t'aime.

* * *

Vi, vi c'est petit et pas bien grand mais parfois ben vous comprennez pas tout ce qu'il se passe n'est ce pas?  
_Toi tu comprends jamais rien toute façon._  
Ca y est, la petite voix fait son retour.Y'avais longtemps.Pas de panique lecteurs lectrices, ca aboie mais ca ne mord pas.  
_hey j'suis pas un caniche._  
Exact, t'es pire que ça. Mais on s'en fiche c'est pas toi qui s'est auto analysé alors laisses tomber.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cet OS se termine ici bas chers amis lecteurs alors si vous souhaitez laisser un petit commentaire, vous savez comment faire. Je ferais les RAR par mail donc si vous voulez avoir un ti mot de mot dans votre boite oubliez pas de laisser une adresse ou vous joindre.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue.  
Bisous a tous.  
Moonfree


End file.
